fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Koma Inu's S-Class Trials: Part III — Golden Valkyrie vs. The Iron Bird
As the last leg of the Koma Inu's S Class Trials comes to a close, the participants faced many tribulations in the maze city; they suffered and toiled endlessly, just so that they could gain the right to bear the title of S-Class. It was something many looked forward to, but only a few have the privilege to bear. The first trial tested one's strength and capabilities working on a team. The second trial tested one's knowledge in certain scenarios. The third is one that's even crueler than the previous trials combined — an all-out fight against the other guild members, testing their overall capabilities. While normally this would be fine with the contestants, they're pitted against their very partners! Oh, what a cruel twist of fate it is, but something bound to happen. A person tends to wonder how such fights will turn out. Let the horror and pain reach its climax! Burning Soul of the Illuminated Sky Sometime after all the remaining participants crossed the finish line and handed in their questionnaires that their guild master announced the commencement of the third and final round. It was something that everyone was prepared for.... or so they thought. From what they've learned by now, each trial had a catch and this one being no different. What separates this trial from the others? Well, the answer came in a simple explanation proudly announced by Samarra Inari: an all-out tournament style match, having two rounds. The opponent? Each other's partners. When Helena and Sagewing heard of this predicament, both of them knew that they would eventually face off sooner or later; in this case, it was sooner. Both of them were mentally prepared for something like this to happen. A few minutes later, each combatant would take turns entering the huge colosseum that was stationed at the finish line; it was massive, spanning quite a distance — giving room for fighters to properly duke it out. There was even an open roof to accommodate fighters who utilized flight in their combat methods; since there were no external sources of energy, sans the natural surroundings composing the colosseum itself, there's no elemental advantage — making the fight as fair as possible. It was a ring truly fit for the final stretch of these examinations. Helena and Sagewing were the first to go; it was a privilege granted to them since they were the first to finish the second part of the exam. As they positioned themselves in the center, while the rest of the examiners and proctors watched from the sidelines, their eyes were locked in a heated gaze, filled with aspirations on defeating the other and making it to the next round. "Mr. Sagewing, let's enjoy ourselves; may the best guild member win!" As Helena said this, she wanted to defuse any possible ill will that may come after their match was over. She was hoping to enjoy herself this time around, pulling out all the stops to achieve the necessary victory. While his heart was heavy with the revealed loss of the child's life, Sagewing stood firm and determined. He may have failed in the regards of helping the young one, but he was not about to throw his chances of rising in the ranks just like that. If he did, then the child'd death was fully pointless. Sagewing nodded but refused to speak. Speaking costs him magic power due to his sound magic, and he had the feeling that he was going to need every ounce that he had to offer. He made a slighty bow in order to show his respect for the girl, but that was all that he would show her. Partial Take Over:' '''Phoenix Soul: Ala Morte. 'As he thought these words, his body began to change, in mere moment, no longer was there the noble and strong Sagewing, but rather the almighty monstrosity that is Ala Morte. His red feathers took on a more scarlet hue and black patterns littering his body. He drew his swords and struck a stance which said: ''Whenever you are ready. "If you really want me to make the first move, that's fine by me. Just don't regret it later." As Helena said this, she converted the surround air currents into multiple particles of light; to the naked eye, it was if they appeared out of nowhere. However, any well-seasoned mage could tell that this is the highest form of photokinesis achievable — something a select few were privileged to obtain and subsequently use. Helena was one of those select few, having mastered her magic and the element surrounding it in a vastly short period before her membership into Koma Inu. She was able to create and manipulate light as if it was a natural extension of her own being; the fact she didn't have to use magic, in this case, relying completely on skill, is further testament to her status as one the element's most powerful wielders. The stray particles had conglomerated into a dense luminous orb; upon command, Helena unleashed the contents of the orb, creating an extremely blinding light that obscured the vision of all those involved in this match — sans the creator. The golden maiden believed this to be enough to temporarily stun her former partner, preventing him from counterattacking against her next assault. Conjuring myriad copies of her signature weapon, she aligned them in multiple directions making sure to give Sagewing no chance of escape; with a quick snap of her fingers, said weapons unleashed volley after volley of magical luminescent bullets that aimed at the birdman's vitals. If it makes contact, then he will surely be placed at a disadvantage. Should he find a way to defend himself, Helena alternates to one of her other plans to compensate; regardless, Helena was prepared for all things to come out her opponent's next move. It was something she's used to by now, partially due to her battle experience and the arduoud training undergone in her younger days. ''Monstrous Cadenza. He thought as shadows adn darkness began to be pumped through his nerves, veins and muscles, empowering him monumentously. His eyes remained closed as the blinding light showered down upon him, illuminating him tot he point of invisibility. To many others, this would cripple their ability to fight back, to retaliate. However, his sound magic still served him well, mapping out the arena to him, granting him awareness of his surroundings, allowing him to "see" both Helena and the smal arms she began to position around him. He began to slowly walk forward, swords at the ready as he suddenly charged forward. The bullets came his way, and while he could deflect a multitude of them, he simply didn't care to. His body took the bullets, seemingly unphazed by their impact as he charged forward towards Helena, ready to bash her with the flat end of his sword. "I'm amazed you were able to tank that, but charging at me, head on? Come on, you should know better." The moment Helena said this, her body immediately broke down into light particles; Sagewing's attack utterly missed its mark, leaving him wide open for the next assault coming his way. Reforming moments after with a great distance away from the birdman, she conjured more light particles; she wanted to see how he can handle an overwhelming force. With that, she called out one of her basic yet effective techniques in her arsenal. "Ciphernia Gelel!" The utterance of such a technique can only spell one thing: danger. In mere moments, Helena conjured twenty realistic paladins; they were equipped with swords and shields, holding a firm position. Helena created them using eternano from the atmosphere in tandem with natural light; this meant that they were sturdier than usual and would take excessive amounts of force to completely defeat them. Upon command, they rushed at the birdman, ready to crush him with all of their might. Some of them fired waves of magical light at him, while others decided to get up close and personal, wanting to clash blades with him. "Now, how will you defend yourself against this assault?" Helena was curious to see the full scope of his power; only then will she be able to gauge the actions needed to finally put him down. Sagewing witnessed the knights coming his way, blades raised high and waves of light coming his way. Before all of this transpired, Sagewing let out a sigh of diappointment. ''I suppose that she is testing me, but still. he thought to himself as he sheated his swords. As the knights approached, he dashed away from all the sword cuts and light waves, searching for the right opportunities to strike without putting himself through excessive danger. He approached one of the knights and went in for a mighty punch. As he delivered the strike the paladin shattered into a vast amount of pieces of light, utterly annhilating it. He continued this patern with one after the other, the process becoming faster with each "killed" paladin. Within short, he stood in the wake of destroyed soldiers of light. He offered Helena a look which said: What more do you have for me? Barely before she had the chance to react to this, he charged forward once more, aiming for a slightly restrained bash to her side. After seeing his display, she couldn't help but smirk; to think he would defeat her Lightsworns so easily. However, did he really think that he saw the limits of her creation's power? If so, he was more foolish than she initially perceived. Using the stray particles left after their destruction and "enchant them", he formed little orbs of light surrounding Sagewing; apparently, she did this while his attention was focused on her. She caused them to explode on contact, releasing large bursts of kinetic energy that have enough concussive force to destroy even the sturdiest objects and damage the most resilient of men. She knew that this wouldn't be enough to defeat him, but the cumulative explosive force should be enough to do some damage, especially since it was in close range and his guard was down in that split moment. "Something tells me he tanked that, but whatever. This match is starting to get interesting; I want to see more of his capabilities!" Such a thought crossed the golden maiden's thought process, something that rarely occurs these days; it's a rarity to come across an opponent of Sagewing's caliber, more so when she joined the guild. While she waited to see the aftermath of the explosion, she decided to do some "preparations"; she channeled some of her incredulous reserves of magical power evenly throughout the arena, affixing it to its very core. Then, she gathered and focused ambient amounts of eternano from the atmosphere and further applying it to the stored energies within said arena to assure her "preparations" were more.... potent when the right moment presented itself. This was more of a failsafe and she completed the task in mere seconds, typical of one with excellent control over energy. "Now that it's done, let's start the real fight!" Helena was prepared to make her move. Converting the oxygen into light particles and gathering them in larger quantities, she formed more creations using the same technique as prior; in this case, they consisted of birds and beasts numbering in the fifties, if not more. However, they weren't as durable as her paladins, though such a thing was intended on purpose. She wanted to see how he would fair against greater numbers. "Come now, Mr. Sagewing. Don't tell me such a petty explosion could do in one of your capacity very easily. If so, then this battle would be most disappointing! Get out here so I may defeat you in the proper manner!" Helena said such a thing in a sardonic manner, hoping to rile him up a bit and make him go all-out. While doing so, she conjured some two her signature weapons, each at her side, and a few more in the atmosphere above her head and pointed at Sagewing's direction. She was awaiting what his next move will be. Sagewing flapped his wings, hurtling himself up to the skies as the orbs of light were just about to explode, their blast serving to further speed him upwards. ''Haunting Adagio. he thought as eight spectral phantoms took form and began to chase Helena, forcing her to constantly keep on the move lest she desires to be struck by his spell. Sagewing flapped his wings with great force, sending him darting towards Helena, but was intercepted by the sudden appearence of her light-forged beasts. He landed and drew out his swords once more, ready to slice up even more immitators of life. he dashed forward towards them ready to shred them to pieces. The creatures charged towards him, themselves ready to tear him a new one. With a swift motion, several of the smaller beasts had fallen. Another and even moer fell before him. '''Fury of the Thousand Kings. he thought as his blade holding talons began to slice around in rapid motions, cutting apart any beast that dared to come too close. Eventully they had all fallen to his bladed assault. "Stop fooling around, Helena. I know you can do more." he finally spoke as he struck a stance. "Just what I hoped for...." The moment she said that she had a large grin on her dainty face. She knew Sagewing would take to the skies, and try to defeat her from above, thus the reason for her "preparations". In that instant, she snapped her fingers. All the energy she transferred into the field was "enchanted", transforming into an immense downward gravitational force — pulling everything from above to the ground, crushing it under the weight of the now-increased gravity; Helena knew that Enchantment served as the basis for most magics that manipulated various aspects of nature, gravity being no exception. Typically Helena and her photokinetic objects were unaffected because the gravitational source was made from her own power. However, the same couldn't be said of Sagewing. As stated before, the incredulous pressure pulled everything airborne downward with a few exceptions; Sagewing was coming down rapidly, now under the influence of the gravitational change. "You can't escape the pull of gravity; even you would find it difficult to move around freely. I've restricted both your ability of flight and your mobility. You can't avoid what happens next!" Helena took aim, utilizing the twin rifles in her hands and the ones still in suspension, firing a volley of magical bullets at the now pinned birdman — inching closer and closer to him, unaffected by the sudden change. She knew that as long as she could keep up the pressure, she would gain victory. It was a battle of attrition, one she would surely win. The eight phantoms got closer and closer, closing off the distance between them steadily by every second. Sagewing stood defiant in the face of the young girl as she approached him, hailing him with bullets as she made her approach. He crouched up and raised his arms to defend his head from th onslaught of bullets. His Monstrous Caenza was still active and served to protect him and allow him to resist a part of the gravitational crush. Then, what seemed like smoke began to pour out of his feathers, coating him in wisps of of shadows. He remained still, allowing her tocontinue wailing on him, his Cadenza serving him well to resist the damage of the bullets. He hada plan, but he required a short while longer to put it into action. "Typical. I knew he could tank that. I see that he's also planning something; can't have any of that, now can we?" Helena was most impressed by Sagewing's counter to her assault, but it was something she was able to predict; the gravitational effects were still maintained, so his flight is disabled and mobility limited to a slight degree. Thankfully, she added eternano from the atmosphere to the flow of energy she affixed to the arena. This would help maintain its potency due to it acting in the same way as a centrifuge, constantly separating and recycling the magical energy; it's possible to stop this by severely damaging the arena, but she's aware he wouldn't think of such a thing. She would be surprised if she did. She opted for a constant onslaught of photokinetic attacks, thus employed a technique she thought was perfect for the job. She gathered and converted myriad stray light particles into a tangible form, representing bundles of ribbon-like constructs — which constantly sprouted out of various surfaces of the colosseum, numbering in the hundreds; she loved to use this technique, as they are the reason behind one of her known epithets. "Extalia Atropiel Terrafirmus!" As Helena called out what many would call one of her signature techniques, the ribbons that were formerly swaying back and forth upon their conception, straightened up like spears and extended to Sagewing's position. Helena knew he couldn't avoid all of them and stabbed with multiple strings would not only further inhibit his movements but lead to even more damage building up — possibly forming fatal wounds if aimed at the right places. Though he knew that he wouldn't go down with such a simple assault, it would be enough to disrupt whatever he was planning. Like before, in the event that it failed, she had backup plans. At this point, Helena was riled up and excited to see how this battle plays out; she waited to see how Sagewing would counter this latest tactic with excitement. Dark Mist. The wisps that was spewing out of Sagewing's body was suddenly expelled in an instant, a minor shockwave took form as the shadowy smoke took form around the entirety of the arena. The ribbons that came his way proved able to cause harm to him despite his hardened and enhanced body, impressing the Oqaid immensely. Two ribbons had managed to pierce his body before he sprung into action. His body evorated into shadows, blending in to the surrounding mists. He remained within them for a long time, allowing Helena to stand about, gazing around through the mists, trying to find a glimpse of him and breathe the shadows around her. Sagewing appeared behind her without prompt and without sound. Haunting Adagio. he thought as he creted yet another batch of phantom, rendering an amount of sixteen specters that would follow Helena endlessly, both now in range to make impact shortly as he evaporated into a shade once more. "*''sigh* Sagewing, Sagewing, Sagewing. You seem to forget that such movements won't work on me; I'm much more aware of my surroundings than you give me credit for. Alas, it's time I crush your efforts and gain victory in this fight." Seeing Sagewing's assault, Helena couldn't help but ponder on the folly of his movements; he must've known that Helena would be able to counter such a tactic with the strictest ease. Before the darkness spread any further and the shades make contact with her, Helena exerted her magical aura — surrounding her person as if its was some form of armor; seconds later, she was glowing luminously like a chandelier — only to radiate it outwards as a purifying wave of fluorescence. In the event that the phantoms weren't affected by her magical aura, she added her unique variant of Nullification Magic, dubbed as Zabaniya Gordius, only doing so in small dosages as to not cause adverse effects to Sagewing due to its potency. Everything her magical light touched was nullified instantly as the aforementioned magic was applied, including the dark mist, the shades, and to an extent — Sagewing himself. Basically, using an application of her magical aura, Nullification Magic, and photokinesis, she was able to nullify all magical properties Sagewing had used as a reprisal. Catching Sagewing in her vision, she would use another technique that was on a wider scale; it was one that led to another moniker she was known by, especially those in her guild. Helena knew what time it was from looking at the sky above, seeing that the sun was still out and skies were still blue. It was perfect conditions to initiate her next offensive; gathering ambient amounts of light particles and eternano from the air and flowing it into the ground, she positioned herself in a prayer-like manner. It was then she configured it in such a way it didn't disturb the gravitational effects of the move she applied earlier to partially immobilize Sagewing and prevent him from performing flight. Utilizing the new energy as a conduit, she stimulated the natural energies within the colosseum; this was perfectly natural, as it was located next to the maze city from the previous trial, filled with flora and other wildlife — thus would most likely be abundant in natural energy. As the ground started to crack a bit, a sprout began to blossom forth. In that instant, there was a rumbling unlike any other — spreading all throughout the colosseum; this led to more plants being formed from beneath, all of which were yellow and green. As they continued to sprout forth like wildfire, Helena called forth its name. "Ciphernia Alexandrit!" Such a spell is worthy for one of Helena's caliber, as it's not unlike other Molding Magic spells; in this case, she applied one of the various aspects of light — promoting growth and vitality, with certain aspects of Green Magic. This goes beyond the capabilities of other Molding Mages, putting her in a league of her own. Various plants surrounded and nearly engulfed the entire area; it was a beautiful display, something that would surely captivate the spectators. Some of the plants included were yellow roses, daffodils, yellow poppies, and of course — her signature flower, sunflowers; all of them were of various sizes and glowed brilliantly under the light of the sky, helping them further emphasize their magical photokinetic origins. "Mr. Sagewing, this is one of my favorite spells by far and one of the deadliest I have in my possession. Do you think you could stand up against it?" Helena was confident that this spell will dole out serious damage to the birdman, and then some. However, just as a form of insurance, she commanded the plants to emit pollen from their beings, spreading it all over the field; typically, Helena was unaffected, as she was the originator. "I would be careful if I were you; one sniff and you will no longer be able to move." Helena knew the potency of this pollen, inducing various effects according to her design; in this case, it was paralysis. One whiff and complete paralysis will ensue, leaving the victim vulnerable. As the pollen spread quickly throughout the colosseum, the plants were still in full bloom, and the gravitational effects were still in swing — preventing flight and limiting his mobility, she wondered how Sagewing will escape this current predicament; surely, he wasn't foolish to perform the same trick once more, being fully aware of the consequences. She really shouldn't have given me that warning. He thought as he refrained from taking as much as a sliver of air into his lungs. ''She is even more dangerous than I anticipated. And even more arrogant than I could have ever anticipated. I was hoping to save this, but it seems that I have not choice. '''Phoenix Soul: Ala Morte. ''With the spell in mind, his body begn to change once more. no longer a mre Oqaid, but a full fledged and colossal phoenix. This sudden increase in size allowed him to burst through the the spawned vegetation and soar into the sky. Now with such a momentous increase in his might, even her gravitational force could not prove enough to hold him down. With a couple of mighty wingbeats, the pollen which had been spread around was scattered out and away from the arena, baring the field once more for him. "You underestimate me, Helena." he spoke, his voice surprisingly soothing and almost musical. "I have yet to show you even a piece of my might. You have but faced mere phantoms. Let me show you what the king of the avians are capable of! WINGS OF DEATH!" He cried out as he began to gather massive ammounts of dark magic between the tip of his wings, channeling these energies into a great orb of twisted dark magic. Sagewing unleashed this mighty spell in a ray of shadows and death, breaking through the blooms which Helena had spawned and tearing up the ground as it continued its trajectory. The ray began to chase Helena, but it's main purpose had already been served. The plant life was quickly withering and dying, having the life within them leeched out of them and transfered to Sagewing, rejuvenating him and healing him of nearly all his injuries. The beam was still chasing Helena, if she was struck, she would experience tremendous damage, and if she even as much as touched the withering blossoms, she would find herself getting drained as well. As she was being chased down and her plants being destroyed, she complemented Sagewing for his ingenuity; his wounds have already healed as well. Good for him! Helena knew that a simple beam was easy to avoid; in a split moment, she transformed herself into light particles and moved faster than the naked eye can perceive. Scientifically, such a thing is possible as light moves faster than any known object. She quickly reformed in the skies, many meters above. It was then that she called forth a medley of her signature weapon; she was about to take this battle to the next level. "Tirs Bénite: Faire Naître!" Helena called out the name of this deadly technique; it was this same technique that obliterated a portion of the forest where the first exam took place, producing shockwaves extending miles on end. All the matchlock rifles conjured fired volley after volley of magical bullets; since they were fired in such a close area and the gravitational effects were still in play, even if he's still in most powerful form and nearly back to full health, there would be no way he would be fine after tanking this technique. The cumulative explosive force and aftereffects would see to that. "Sorry, Mr. Sagewing. I wasn't trying to be arrogant or underestimate you when I gave you that warning. I was unsure whether you would be fine after you unleashed it. My techniques have a habit of being extremely lethal, even by S-class standards. One wrong move and it would've severely impair you, possibly to the point where my healing capabilities wouldn't be able to help. Forgive me!" Helena yelled this out loud to him while he faced the firestorm of magical bullets heading his way; apparently, she was having too much fun with this battle, and it was only the first round. Luminous Finale Seeing how she was dropping steadily, she used her magical power to enchant the air around her to keep her in suspension, simulating flight; she was a bit winded from her assault and expended nearly a fraction of her reserves on that last assault, but it wasn't enough to put her down. As she stood still in the air, she conjured forth more of her signature rifles, waiting to see what his next move will be. Throughout this battle, she was using second-grade techniques; she was hoping she would have to use her transformation or her final line of Light-Make spells in fear of Sagewing's life. '''''Aria Dusk. Sagewing thought to himself. He opened up his beak and began to "sing" a hypnotic tune which could see to temporarily ditract Helena from her onslaught. He managed to take some of the bullet shots, able to keep himself stable, despite the barrage, just long enough to be able to unleash his spell. A great pulse of dark magic burst out from him, strething a wide radius and utterly annhilating the other bullets which came his way. Shrotly after came another pulse and then another. These pulses served to deflect the bullets and hopefully send Helena hurtling a good distane, cause some severe damage and blast her rifles to bits. He quickly spun around in the air, dashing towards Helena, intending to come closer so that the pulses would cause even more harm to her frame. "I see he's able to avoid the full onslaught of my technique; typical of such a form." Helena was impressed how Sagewing was able to avoid receiving damage from such an onslaught; normal people would've been outright destroyed, or at least damaged to some degree. No wonder he was worthy of being S-class. Guess it's time for her to truly fight back. Seeing how Sagewing was quickly coming closer and closer to her position, she quickly invoked one of her other techniques — something she hoped would help turn the tides of battle to her favor. Gathering natural light from her surroundings and using eternano to stabilize its creation, she was able to create at least ten solid clones of herself; though they weren't as durable as the original, they were much sturdier than the paladins she's conjured earlier in the fight. "Extalia Londo!" Mentally chanting the name of the technique, Helena and her clones spread out in different directions; typically, each clone was suspended in the air via. enchanting, holding a degree of magical reserves from the natural light and eternano particles used to forge them. "Okay girls, we need to put an end to this match as quickly as possible! I fear that I might go overboard and severely hurt Mr. Sagewing if push comes to shove. Our transformation and last line of techniques are too powerful for anyone to handle, so we will have to attack him from all angles to truly immobilize him. Got it?!" At this point, she needed to find a way to defeat Sagewing's Take Over; his darkness is powerful, more so than average. Probably because of the power of the phoenix he's using as his own. She only knew that light was the natural antipode to darkness, and because she's mastered the element to such extremes — she's able to utilize all of its properties to the fullest. As each conjured, a medley of magical rifles, they all fired at Sagewing's form hoping to do some damage to the creature. Meanwhile, Helena had other plans. Descending to the colosseum floors, she decided to use the magical energies she implanted for different uses. She decided to shut off her "trap" since it was no longer useful; Sagewing was in a form where he can fly freely and the gravitational field she had the field emit was ineffective. Implementing her excellent control over her magical power, she then proceeded to "take it up a few notches". The suspended clones were keeping Sagewing busy, and she was converting the stored energy into something greater. She gathered light from the surrounding sources in the arena and infused it with the energies left over in the field — performing her unique variation of Arc of Embodiment; this allowed her to shape it into a large gem-like construct that had only one purpose: amplification. Through it, she knew that she would be able to deal out major damage and her attacks would have a wider range. This was her infamous technique, Extalia Welnaiza. She positioned the large photokinetic gem in front of her person — floating off of the ground. She then gathered ambient amounts of light and eternano particles, molding it, compressing it and shaping it into a form of an elegant and luminous golden bow and arrow; we all knew the identity of this technique and the ramifications behind it — the same technique used to end the life of that poor child that Sagewing felt responsible for. "Extalia Krystalline!" As Helena boldly announced this technique, she aimed for the jewel and fired. As the potent light arrow traveled, it went through said construct; Extalia Welnaiza's overall purpose was to amplify the effects of all photokinetic and energy-based techniques, multiply them to many degrees. As the arrow was made purely out of light and held enough destructive force on its own, when it was flown through the jewel — it momentarily glowed brilliantly, blinding every onlooker, before being reformed into a bigger variation of itself. It continually flew to Sagewing's position and the Welnaiza gem disappeared, having fulfilled its purpose. Helena knew that factoring the speed and distance between this attack and Sagewing's positioning, it would be impossible for him to neither evade or properly defend. Even if he were to use a technique to block it, the collision would be so great that even Sagewing's form would suffer severe damage. As the giant arrow of light came closer and closer to Sagewing's position, the other clones quickly dispersed as to not get caught in the aftermath (if possible). Taking a deep breath and dispersing the golden bow, Helena only said the following. "Sorry Sagewing, even you can't fully defend yourself or evade from this technique; this was the very technique that ended that poor child's life and wrought much devastation to the surroundings. You know this better than anyone else, being a witness. Something tells me you're not gonna have much fight in you after this." Sagewing lost his sight of the true Helena in the cluster of Helena-clones and their rapid transportation around and about. Not wishing to let down his defense as they continued wailing on him, he kept up his Aria Dusk just so that he had a line of defense from their assault. I need to find her, and fast. He thought as he suddenly elevted himself much more than he anticipated. Confused at first, he knew what had just happened. The gravitational crush was no more, allowing him unimpeeded flight. He swiftly turned in every direction until he found a certain Helena standing firm upon the Ground, preparing something. Deciding against his continued defense, he hoped to put a stop to her actions. He ceased his Aria Dusk, allowing the copies to hammer him with bullets. "Somber Crescendo!" he cried out, flapping his wings, sending a mighty wave of shadow her way. As he unleashed his, so did she hers. The long travel caused the crescendo to grow in greater power, however, it would not prove enough. A blast ensued as the arrow caught straight through the spell, continuing it's way towards him. He attempted to dodge, but it proved near futile. The arrow made impact with his shoulder, causing a mighty explosion and an ear shattering screech from Sagewing. He plummeted downwards, crashing into the ground, shattering what little remained of it. He remained stillf or a short while until he started to twitch and position himself back up on shaky legs. He lost much of his form, reverting back to his previous partial transformation, grasping his right shoulder with his talons, groaning as he did. He looked back up at Helena, and he grew frustrated. Not once. Not once had he made impact upon her. He couldn't let it end that way. Not like this. What would he think of him if he went down without a proper fight. He started building up the shadows within him, ignoring his injured arm which had been knocked out of it's socket. He didn't have much left in him fter such a blast, but he had not given up hope. She may have broken his body, bt his heart and soul was undetered. "Not like this... I won't ... I WON'T LET IT END LIKE THIS! One last time! One final attack to decide this. Make it out of this, and victory is yours." He spoke as more and more ethernano and shadow gathered within him, almost creating gusts of wind as he generated it. "Watch me, father." Category:Koma Inu Category:Roleplay